


You do like him, don't you?

by orphan_account



Category: Stranger Things - Fandom
Genre: Bickering, Cuddling, Cute, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Sharing a Bed, Steve and Billy go see Murray, They're clueless so Murray helps, clueless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-27 05:37:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19784347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Billy and Steve go to Murray for help cracking the Russian code Dustin found. What they get is a read and their worlds turned upside down.





	You do like him, don't you?

Steve and Billy were sent to Murray because of course they were. Of course Steve got paired with the biggest asshole in Hawkins. But Robin knew more about nerdy stuff than he did, so she got to stay with Dustin and Erica. 

They were gonna try to crack the Russian code on their own, while Billy and Steve go to the weirdest but quite possibly the smartest man in town. Murray Bauman. 

Steve might have let his little mission slip when he was chatting with Nancy as he picked up the kids from Mike's house for the arcade. She suggested Murray, and now here he was, alongside Billy who was on his 10th cigarette. 

The car ride was pretty long, as Murray lived in Illinois. But they kept the music on in Billy's Camaro and relaxed the whole way there. What was there to talk about anyway? How Billy nearly gave him brain damage. No thanks. 

Steve thought it was stupid they were driving so far out for someone who might not even speak Russian. But Dustin insisted, and since Billy had been hanging at Scoops since summer started, he overheard and offered to drive. Steve couldn't tell you why. 

Steve dozed off, and was asleep when they got there. Billy gave him a shove after he turned his car off with the hand that wasn't preoccupied with his cigarette. 

"Rise and shine, sleeping beauty. We're here." Steve jolted awake, and Billy chuckled. 

"Calm your tits." He said, opening his car door and stepping out. He threw his cigarette to the ground and stretched. 

"This isn't what I expected." Billy said, closing his door. 

"What did you expect?" Steve asked, stepping out the car and closing the door behind him. 

"Dunno." Billy shrugged walking towards the door. 

"You got the radio?" Billy asked, looking back at Steve who was shrugging on the bomber jacket he had taken off halfway on their ride here. 

"It's a walkie-talkie dumbass. And yeah." He grabbed the machine from his pocket and held it up for Billy to see. 

"Good. Let's go." He gestured for Steve to follow, and they walked to the door. "KEEP DOOR CLOSED." Was written in faded spray paint on the old rusty door. 

"What the fuck?" Billy whispered to himself before he knocked.

A voice startled them both. 

"Look at the camera!" It ordered. Billy and Steve both looked at the tiny box where the doorbell sat expectantly. 

"No! To your right and up!" The voice yelled out again. Billy and Steve obeyed, looking at the camera all confused. Who the hell was this guy?

The door opened loudly in front of them. 

"Steve Harrington? And Billy Hargrove. You're a long way from home. Come on in." Murray said, stepping back and gesturing for them to walk in. 

He was in a stained white tank top and robe. His glasses were kinda foggy, and he only wore underwear. Steve and Billy stood in disbelief in the doorway. 

"Well come on, I don't have all day." Murray said, gesturing for them to come in again. 

"You sure about that crazy?" Billy asked, walking in. Steve followed. Murray checked to see if anyone else was around and slammed the door behind him. 

"Nancy called and said you two were coming." Murray explained, as he led Billy and Steve through his bunker. 

"She did? Yeah I guess she would."

"Sorry about that whole situation by the way."

Murray said, suddenly stopping in his tracks to turn around and face Steve. 

"Sorry about what?" Steve asked. 

"I couldn't stand how clueless she and the Byers kid were, had to lead them together. Sure enough, that meant her ending it with you. But looks like you found someone new already. Didn't expect Billy Hargrove, but here we are."

"Oh we're not-" Billy and Steve said at the same time. 

"Dating? Yeah, we'll see about that. Now! I heard you have some Russian you want me to translate."

Steve nodded, looking around the bunker. Billy reached in his pocket for another cigarette. 

"Why don't you to sit." Murray pointed to the couch he had, covered in papers and other weird crap.

"O....Kay." Steve agreed, sitting down. Billy stayed standing. 

"So, what do you need me to translate?"

"Right." Steve took the walkie-talkie out of his pocket and pressed the button to speak into it. 

"Hey Dustin? Can you play the recording of the Russian back? We're here with um... Murray." 

The line was silent for a second. 

"Did you press the right button dumbass?" Billy asked, taking a puff of his cigarette. 

"Like you know better than me. Yes I pressed the right button. Just give him a minute."

"Ooookay." Billy said, putting both his hands up in surrender. 

"Sure, Steve. But remember to say over when you're done talking. Over." Dustin responded. 

Billy rolled his eyes, and Murray sat in his own chair, bouncing his leg up and down impatiently. 

"Okay Steve, here you--" Then the connection got cut off. Steve didn't think about how far they'd be apart, and neither did Dustin. What if they message didn't come in? What if they drove all this way for nothing? Billy was gonna kill him.

"I thought you said you're pressing the right button dipshit." Billy said, pointing to the walkie-talkie with the hand he held his cigarette in. 

"It's not about the button. I think I'm too far away from Hawkins. These aren't the best walkie-talkies."

Billy stared at him, then put his cigarette out in a little ashtray Murray had next to his couch. 

"Steve, tell me one reason not to beat your ass right here and right now?" Billy asked, fake calm. To be honest, Steve was scared. When Billy was mad, someone had to pay for it. Why was it always him? 

"Because then you'd be convicted for assualt, or if you go too far, murder, and there's a witness right here." Steve explained, pointing to Murray, who raised his hand at the mention of his voice. 

"Well you two kids are obviously stupid, and now you came here for nothing. And it's probably too late to drive all the way home, so you'll have to stay the night. Great! Fantastic!" Steve sighed and Billy punched a wall. 

"Hey! Don't do that shit in the bunker!" Murray yelled. 

"Do you have anything to drink?" Billy asked, out of breath with his face going red from anger. 

"Of course." Murray said, walking away to what Billy assumed was the kitchen. He decided to sit next to Steve on the couch while he waited. 

"Is there anything you can do right?" Billy asked Steve, shoving his side. 

"You didn't think of distance either, asshole. No one did. It's just a mistake, I'm human."

Murray came back with a bottle of vodka and two plastic cups. 

"All the glasses are dirty." He explained handing Billy a cup and pouring some vodka into it. 

"What about you princess, you gonna have a drink too?" Billy asked him, taking a sip and wincing at how strong it was. 

"No, no I'm good, thanks." He leaned forwards, and put his head in his hands. This was such bull shit. 

"Suit yourself." Murray said, pouring his own drink, and putting the bottle of vodka on the floor when he was done. 

"So..." Murray said after a while. "Not dating, huh?" Murray asked. 

"We're not fags weirdo." Billy shot back, taking another sip. It got easier to bear with each one. 

"Oh wow. Such language. Your daddy teach you that?" Murray asked, leaning on his knees.   
Billy was ready to swing, truly. But first he wanted to know, how the hell Murray was so right. 

"I bet he calls you that, and now it's your favorite word because it helps you hide who you really are. Say what you want, but my gaydar's in pretty good shape. No man dresses to impress like you have unless they're with someone they want to... Fuck." Murray explained, pointed his finger at Billys unbuttoned shirt. 

Billy was at a loss for words. 

"Woah." Steve said from next to him, sitting up straight. He could tell from Billy's lack of words, that Murray hit a nerve. 

"Do me next man, read my mind or some shit." Steve said, all excited like a five year old something. It was cute, and Billy had to fight to keep his reaction calm. Murray still noticed the little passing smile he forced down. 

"Well I know you from little Nancy. She broke your heart. And now, your here with someone totally new and different. You don't seem to be too nice to one another, I guess you like that Steve, him calling you names and stuff. You never corrected him when he called you princess." Murray said, taking a gulp of vodka when he was done. 

"Yeah, you never did. You got a kink for that or what, Harrington?" Billy asked, cracking up. 

"Oh I wouldn't laugh. You act all tough, but really you wanna be the one pushed around. Especially in the sack if you know what I mean." That shut Billy right up, and it was Steve's turn to laugh. 

"You like taking it up the ass Hargrove?" Steve cackled, hitting his knee. 

"Oh shut up, Steve, you're all too eager to give it to him." Now they were both quiet. 

"And it's perfect, you two, because you're both heartbroken and just looking for someone to love you for who you are. Well look to your sides boys! You found him!" It was too much at once. Billy got overwhelmed by it all, and stood up and went outside. Steve was stuck with his jaw open on the couch. 

"I'm good at what I do." Murray offered as an explanation sitting back in his chair. 

Outside, Billy took out another cigarette. It was a little colder now, and definitely getting late. It was probably to late to drive home, and it was supposed to storm soon. Perfect. 

He tossed around what Murray said in his head. It was all true, but Billy didn't want it to be. Spent his whole life denying himself from being gay, and denying himself Steve Harrington since he came to Hawkins. And now, now it was out in the open. The perfect picture he painted for hinself was washed away. 

He finished his cigarette and stepped back inside. Steve was napping on the couch, his hands underneath his his head with his hair falling in all different directions. 

He looked cute, his lips were pouted, and his body was all scrunched up. Murray snuck up behind him. 

"I have a spare room if you want it." He said. Billy jumped and spun backwards. 

"What the fuck man? Don't do that shit." Murray nodded and apologized. 

"You do like him, don't you?" He asked, nodding towards Steve. 

"Yeah, I do. God damn it." Murray smiled. 

"You can sleep in the spare room by yourself, or you can wake him and bring him with you. He'd probably go." Murray suggested, picking up some papers around the room. 

"I'll just.. I'll sleep in the room by myself. Don't want to wake him up." Billy explained. 

"Yeah, okay. Sure. Well, have a good night. Room's over there." Murray said, pointing to a door on the other side of the bunker.

"There's blankets and pillows and stuff in there. Good night." He turned around and walked into some weird room and closed the door behind him. 

Billy took a deep breath and started towards the guest room. A voice stopped him. 

"Hey." Steve said, partially sitting up on the couch. Billy turned to face him, offering a soft smile. 

"Sorry I woke you up." He said, walking towards Steve. 

"No you didn't, I was awake anyway. Wanted to see if you would talk about me." Steve admitted. 

"Oh." Billy said. 

"I want to." Steve said. He sat up fully. 

"Want to what?" 

"Share. The guest bedroom. If that's okay?" 

That was a shock, to both of them really. Who would've thought the night would go like this. 

"Really?" Billy said, sounding more excited then he would care to admit. 

"Yeah." Steve said, standing up. 

"Oh.. okay. Then let's, let's go." Billy waiting for Steve to step in front of him and then followed him to and into the room. 

It was small, just a bed and window. But enough space for them both to lay comfortably.   
They stared at the bed for a second. 

"I usually sleep without shoes on."Steve joked, looking at Billy. He laughed. 

"Yeah, yeah, right." The two of them sat on the edge of the bed and took their shoes off. Billy took his socks off. They both took off their jackets. They decided against loosing anymore clothing. 

Then Steve crawled to the top of the bed, hit the pillow a few times and layed down on top of the blankets. Billy followed suit on the opposite side. 

They were laying, facing each other. They were so close, they could feel each other's breaths on their faces. It was nice. 

"So, about what Murray said..." Steve started, continuing to look into Billy's eyes, which were so blue Steve swears he caught the ocean and lugged it from California. 

"Yeah. Crazy." Billy finished for him. 

"Is it that crazy?" Steve asked, inching impossibly closer to Billy. 

"I guess not." 

"Yeah."

Billy thought about kissing him, just pulling the band aid off and doing it. 

Steve was the one to lean in first. 

Billy's lips were soft, surrounded by itchy scruff that rubbed like sandpaper on Steve's face. Steve hummed into the kiss, which was short and sweet. When they backed away, Steve went out on a limb, and turned around to lean backwards into the heat of Billy's body. It surprised Billy, but nonetheless he took his arm and wrapped it around Steve. 

"This is nice." Steve said, taking and holding the hand Billy had wrapped around him. Billy hummed his agreement. 

They fell asleep there, with no blankets on top of them, with the door wide open. It was the best sleep Billy got in a while. 

They woke up to Murray at the foot of their bed, standing with his arms crossed looking like he just won the lottery.


End file.
